


Postre gratis

by xehzee



Series: BokuAka Week 1 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Awkward Flirting, First Meetings, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), pero no realmente
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 01:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xehzee/pseuds/xehzee
Summary: Trabajando tiempo extra no era como Akaashi esperaba pasar su fin de semana. Y tampoco regalando dulces a extraños.





	Postre gratis

Trabajando tiempo extra no era como Akaashi esperaba pasar su fin de semana. En fin, no es que tuviera algo mejor que hacer esa tarde. Era hacer un dinero extra o estudiar, algo innecesario para la temporada post-exámenes. Podía darse el lujo de no hacerlo, al menos, no inmediatamente.

Además, el fino arte de mirar personas viviendo sus vidas diarias no era tan malo si tu día a día era monótono y, hasta cierto punto, aburrido. Akaashi no se quejaba, si bien esperaba que sus días universitarios fueran más excitantes.

La campana de la puerta repiqueteaba constantemente, parejas entraban y salían con aire satisfecho, algunos oficinistas y estudiantes mirando sus teléfonos mientras tomaban su café distraídamente, para salir igual de inadvertidos de sus alrededores. Es decir, lo mismo de todos los días. Eso fue hasta que una excéntrica pareja cruzó la puerta entre risotadas y ligeros empujones. Tanto el chico como la chica tenían un extraño trabajo de coloración en el cabello, además de peinados los cuales Akaashi no había visto más que en ciertos mangas para niños. Igual, no era de su incumbencia.

Se sentaron cerca del ventanal, la luz del exterior grisácea y el cielo amenazando con lluvia un contraste notable con la actitud brillante y positiva de la pareja.

Akaashi los observó por un largo minuto antes de acercarse con el menú para tomar su orden. La chica cambió su actitud a una un tanto tímida, mientras el chico regalaba una sonrisa, que opacaba al sol, si hubiera tales rayos en ese momento, a Akaashi.

Después de su rápida bienvenida, y antes de que pudiera retirarse para darles un tiempo de considerar el menú, el chico de grandes ojos y brillante sonrisa, cerró la lista de golpe, recitando su orden en voz alta.

— ¡Ya está! Pediremos un emparedado especial cada uno y… —abrió nuevamente el menú y señaló la primera imagen encontrada, —¡Esta malteada! Muchas gracias.

Otra sonrisa cegadora. O bien podría ser el reflejo de un parabrisas en la carretera, Akaashi no estaba seguro. De lo que sí estaba consciente, era de la calidez de sus mejillas… 

—Enseguida, e-en un momento traeré su orden. Um, disculpa, olvide preguntar, el nombre… ¿de quién será?

...y de la forma en que estropeó su oración.  _ Perfecto. _

—Oh. —el  _ cliente _ parpadeó un par de veces, antes de responder entusiasmado y, aunque pareciera humanamente imposible, con una sonrisa aún más grande sonriendo, — ¡Kotaro! Ese es el nombre.

Akaashi inclinó la cabeza antes de desaparecer detrás del mostrador para entregar la nota al cocinero.  Era una verdadera suerte que su turno terminara después de esa mesa, no estaba seguro de poder mantener su faz impasible y profesional por mucho tiempo, más si en ese momento su cara se asemejaba a un tomate. Mientras tanto, se ocupó de doblar algunas servilletas y arreglar los cubiertos.

Obviando la acción demasiado conscientemente para tomarlo con seguridad, su vista regresaba a la pareja junto al ventanal, una extraña oleada de celos subiendo y bajando en su pecho. ¿Acaso era porque se les veía bien juntos? Aunque tenían cierto parecido si se les veía detenidamente...como él  _ no _ estaba haciendo. Quizás era el sentimiento de envidia, por tener que trabajar un fin de semana. Si claro, aquel sentimiento el cual nunca se había presentado y no tendría porque hacerlo ahora. O acaso…

La orden estuvo lista en tiempo récord, si se tomaba en cuenta que el cocinero acostumbraba ser bastante lento. Nada tenía que ver el tiempo que Akaashi dedicó a su trabajo de observación, en absoluto.

Suspiró, concentrándose en colocar su mejor cara de póquer y se acercó nuevamente. Solo al recibir otra sonrisa por parte de Bokuto, sintió su corazón derretirse antes de devolverle una propia.

Regresó a su estación y rogó al universo por una rápida conversación y una aún más rápida comida.

Akaashi se sorprendía de las maneras del universo.

A unos pocos minutos de servirles, la silla de la chica chirrió al arrastrarla contra el suelo para inmediatamente levantarse y salir por la puerta, no sin antes lanzarle una servilleta a la cara de un estupefacto  _ Kotaro _ . Tanto los otros clientes como Akaashi, observaron la escena sin decir palabra alguna.

Las facciones de Kotaro mostraban su evidente tristeza por lo ocurrido, imitando al cielo nublado, infinitesimalmente deprimente, aunque por alguna razón evitó levantarse para seguir a su acompañante.

Los otros comensales siguieron como si nada, ocupados en sus propios asuntos, así como debería Akaashi. Pero había algo tan triste en ver a su (recién encontrado) rayo de sol decaído… Eso no podía quedar así.

Del mostrador de postres eligió el más colorido, un cupcake de mango con un toque de brillantes chispas, y que, además, no pesaría en su cheque semanal. Eso serviría.

Antes de que su mente comenzara a separar los pros y los contras de aquella desesperada acción, Akaashi se apresuró a la mesa de Kotaro, haciendo un ademán despreocupado al cocinero en turno, quien arqueó una ceja inquisitiva pero por lo demás lo ignoró.

Kotaro continuaba su estado desanimado, mordisqueando de a poco su emparedado mientras suspiraba al ver el asiento vacío frente a él. Tan mala era aquella atmósfera que los clientes a su alrededor se dispersaron a cualquier otro oscuro rincón, el cual sería mejor en toda su patética extensión a estar cerca de este lastimoso tipo.

En vez de verlo de mala manera, Akaashi aprovechó la oportunidad para deslizar el postre e incluso hablar en un volumen normal en vez de un susurro. No querría que la reputación del café se manchara con quejas de preferencias entre los meseros y los comensales.

—Disculpa, —dijo con voz decidida, —aquello que pasó, lo que sea que haya sido, no lo pienses demasiado. Es normal tener desacuerdos de vez en cuando, así que, —empujó el postre un poco más hacia Kotaro, —arriba ese animo. 

Kotaro lo observó con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido como si a Akaashi le hubiera nacido otra cabeza al lado del cuello. Akaashi también se sorprendió por sus acciones, pero le restó importancia con tal de alegrar a Kotaro aunque sea un poco.

Y funcionó.

Con ojos llorosos y una sonrisa temblorosa, Kotaro tomó las manos de Akaashi para decir en volumen bastante alto un: —¡Muchas Gracias!

Akaashi sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas antes de pronunciar un tímido “no es nada” para después excusarse de vuelta a la caja.

Kotaro se veía bien a distancia, no más nubes grises en el horizonte. Aun así, Akaashi temía que, al salir de la tienda, Kotaro regresaría a ese humor cabizbajo que no le iba para nada a su esencia. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a la pantalla de la computadora, pensando por tres interminables segundos como un simple empleado podría ayudar a alguien tan brillante. Y su respuesta apareció junto a un diminuto recuadro en la parte baja de la pantalla.

Con el recibo en mano, y un garabato al reverso, Akaashi volvió a la mesa por última vez antes de tener que despedirse del excéntrico pero adorable Kotaro. Con suerte, no sería la última vez que le vería.

Lamentablemente, Kotaro pagó completo y en efectivo de inmediato antes de salir por la puerta en un apuro. Akaashi no pudo más que asentir y agradecerle por su preferencia antes de perderlo de vista.  _ Al menos tomó el recibo _ , fue su único consuelo.

Terminado su trabajo luego de otros cinco minutos de esperar al cambio de turno, Akaashi salió por la puerta trasera para encontrarse con un Kotaro dando vueltas de un lado a otro. El corazón de Akaashi dio un brinco al verle, igual al de Kotaro al notar su presencia.

— ¡Buen trabajo el de hoy! Um…

Akaashi resopló exasperado, ¿en verdad había olvidado dar su nombre en todo ese tiempo? Sacudió la cabeza antes de responder con rapidez para evitar un malentendido, —Akaashi Keiji. Y, ¿gracias? no esperaba verte nuevamente. — _ O al menos, no tan pronto _ , pensó. 

— ¡Ah! Si, lo que pasa es… —Kotaro frotó su nariz levemente, avergonzado, levantando la vista de sus zapatos a Akaashi con un ligero sonrojo expandiéndose por sus mejillas. — Um, tu… ¿es este tu número? Es decir, lo que pasa es…

— Ah. —Akaashi recordó en ese momento a la “novia” de Kotaro. En verdad se había dejado llevar por sus emociones, algo no muy común en él. ¿Había sido demasiado directo? ¿Había incomodado a Kotaro? En ese caso, Kotaro debería haber ignorado el garabato y seguir con su vida, pedirle disculpas a su novia y reconciliarse…

— ¿Akashi?

Debió haberse perdido en sus pensamientos demasiado tiempo si Kotaro sentía la necesidad de repetir su nombre. Bueno, no podía perder nada más ahora que su dignidad había sido comprometida por una metida de pata.

— Si, Kotaro, es mi número. Lamento si—

Justo en ese momento, Kotaro inclinó medio cuerpo y gritó un apresurado “lo siento” antes de enderezarse y tomar las manos de Akaashi entre las suyas.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Akaaaashi! ¡Eres demasiado amable! ¡Y yo solo un truhán! 

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Akaaaaaashi! Mi prima y yo hacemos esa treta para obtener postres gratis. Y hoy fue mi turno pero… ¡no puedo hacerlo! Porque… ¡porque has robado mi corazón, Akaaaaaashi!

El rostro impasible de Akaashi mostraba más confusión de la que esperaba aparentar. ¿Su prima? ¿Una treta? Entonces todo ese teatro había sido solo eso. Y él cayó en su juego completamente. Fue un tonto. Aunque, si bien había escuchado… 

— ¿Akashi?

Akaashi apretó las manos de Kotaro, —Es Akaashi. — Kotaro empezó a disculparse pero Akaashi lo silenció colocando su dedo índice en los labios del otro. — Y me temo que no puedo dejar esto pasar, Kotaro-san. —Kotaro se desanimó como de vuelta en el café, pero antes de que pudiera empeorar, Akaashi prosiguió, —No sin que pagues por tu “crimen”. Y me invites propiamente a salir. 

Al oír eso último, Kotaro se emocionó tanto que levantó a Akaashi del suelo en un fuerte abrazo además de plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

  
  


 

—Mi nombre es Bokuto Kotaro, por cierto, y ¡Juro que no te decepcionare, Akaashi!

—Eso espero, Bokuto-san.

— ¿Qué? ¿No más  _ Kotaro _ ?

—Creo que deberíamos conocernos mejor antes de usar nuestros nombres, ¿no lo cree?

—Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Tres días serán suficientes?


End file.
